tankpitfandomcom-20200214-history
User blog:SFearTP/Map Size, Screen Size, and Teleportation Information
This may be a somewhat boring topic for some. It was sure boring research, although I needed it for an idea I have, so why not share what I've learned? :P *Map size is 254x254 tiles; so 64,516 tiles. If you include the border then 256x256; so 65,536 tiles. *One screen is 16x16 (so 256) tiles. (I know I'm using "so" too much, but I'm tired and just can't think of a simpler way to explain things. xD) *If you divide the map into screen-sized sections then there are 256 screens in a map. *The reason the map (in map view) seems wider than it is high (even though it has the same number of tiles on both its y axis and x axis) is because... it is! ;-P Each tile (in map view) is 2 pixels high and 3 pixels wide (that is, at 100% of original game size, of course). I'm guessing this is so that the tanks wouldn't be square, which would be rather ugly. Heh. *Most things visible on the map (in map view) take up an entire tile, including land, water, permanent walls/rocks, and tanks. Fuel, however, takes up only 1 pixel of a tile. *In the map view, fuel is in the top left pixel of the tile it is sitting on (check out example 2 and 3 in the second image at the end of this blog). So if you click to the right of the yellow fuel dot just a little (up to two pixels) and/or below it 1 pixel, you will still land on the tile the fuel is on. If you click above it or to the left, however, you will land on the tile next to it respectively. *Since the screen has an even amount of tiles on both axes, there is no true middle. Therefore when you teleport or center scope, you will be 1 tile more to the bottom and right in the screen. You will be on the tile that is 9 tiles right from the left edge and 9 down from the top edge. This leaves 8 tiles both left and above you, and 7 tiles both right and below you. *When you try to teleport to a tile, and there is something you can't drive on occupying it already (like a wall, obstacle, mine, or water) then you will land to the right of it if nothing is preventing that as well. If something is also occupying the tile to the right, then you'll land above it. If you can't, you'll land to the left. If that fails you'll land below it. Then diagonally as follows: bottom-right, top-right, top-left, bottom-left. If the tile is surrounded, then you'll land as follows: right 2 squares, or possibly 2 above, eh, seems random after it's surrounded... Enough moving obstacles and teleporting for me! xD It seems the game favors the right though. I might revise this later to make it look nicer, but it's such technical stuff that I don't really know if that is possible, or if I even want to do it (most boring research so far). I wanted to know where on the map my screen was, so I centered my view and dropped fuel like you see above. In example 1 above you see the result of the map view of the first image. The size of this green box 100% correctly displays the size of the visible screen (16x16) and the position of the player when centered. I did add the black in the corners to show the full tiles, and in the middle as well (which is where the player would be when centered). In example 2 there is one tile of water with fuel in it, and on all sides to show fuel dot placement. And in example 3 is fuel surrounded almost entirely by walls for the same reason. Almost forgot to post the one of the screen position on map around a normal (window's 7---which is what I'm using) cursor over a 100% size game. Here it is: I've just realized this last image is not 100% correct. If the mouse and green box were just 1 pixel more to the left it would be. Anyway, it gives close enough for you to understand how screen location is when teleporting, I hope. I might correct the mistake later, maybe... Category:Blog posts